Do Me a Favor?
by ccmarie
Summary: Kurt and Rachel live in a small Brooklyn apartment in New York. They are both going into their Senior year at NYADA. Blaine is Rachel's younger cousin about to start his Freshman year at the same school. When Blaine is looking for a place to live, who is Rachel not to offer him one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so I hope you will take a chance on me and read it.**

**Thanks :***

* * *

><p>"Omg! Kurt!", Rachel Berry screamed as she sprinted into the modern Brooklyn apartment where she and her best friend, Kurt Hummel live,' He got in, HE GOT IN!"<p>

Kurt rolled over in his queen size bed with as he responded to Rachels obnoxious screaming from across their apartment. "What is it Rachel? Its not like im sleeping or anything." he mumbled.

"Kurt! Blaine got into NYADA. He is going to be in the same school as us." Rachel answered.

"Who is Blaine?" Kurt asked as he sat up in his bed and Rachel came bounding into his bedroom.

"Blaine is my cousin who I haven't seen in almost ten years. His family used to live very close to us in Lima, but then his dad got a job offer he couldnt refuse in Arizona, so they had to move right away. We used to get along like brother and sister. I was devesated when he moved, but he has been talking to me about wanting to go to NYADA for a few years now and, after I told him we got in a few years ago, he made it his goal to get into the school. Today he got his acceptance letter and he told me right away. Oh my gosh, I just can't wait!" Rachel explained as she paced around the room with excitement.

Kurt started to make himself comfortable in his bed as he spoke next. "Oh Rach, that is so great for you and your cousin, but I really dont think I care much right now so, goodnight."

"Kurt? Its 10:00 am, and we have to get the place ready for Blaine."

"Why? Can't you meet him at a cafe or something? I want to sleep."

"No, I sorta told him he could stay here, or...ya know...live...here." Rachel said meekly.

"You what!?" Kurt yelled as he sat up abruptly.

"Oh come on. He needed a place to stay and I miss him so much. Also, you and Blaine are pretty much exactly the same. He loves fashion, theater and all the stuff you love." Rachel spoke pleadingly.

"Fine, whatever. I will deal with it. Just let me sleep until noon and then we can go out. I was out late last night and I'm really tired." Kurt pretty much grumbled into the pillow.

"Oh yeah? And what were you doing last night."

"I was ummmmm...out with Max...yeah."

"Kurt, don't lie to me. I know it didn't work out with Max after the first date and I also know you went to Scandel's with Seb last night and got drunk. He posted multiple videos on Instagram of you dancing on the bar." Rachel said knowingly.

"I know." Kurt tiredly said,"dont remind me, and also dont slam the door on the way out."

Rachel got up and giggled started to make her way out the door. 'Fine, sleep you lazy ass. By the way, Blaine is coming in a week so we have to clear out the extra room by then." she called into the bedroom.

"I am not touching that room. It is stuffed with Seb's stuff he leaves here when he gets to drunk to go home. Call him over here to clean it out. Good Night!" Kurt yelled back at Rachel.

"Good Morning to you to." Rachel whispered to herself as she called another hungover twenty-two year old man.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my first chapter. Please leave a review! Love you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**The names of some of the people in the story came from my instagram followers!**

** is AnnCaroline or AC, Blaine's Best Friend**

** gleewolfdiaries is Sydney, Blaine's mom**

** fa51nat10n is Emma, Blaine's little sister**

** perfectdarren is Melanie, Rachel's Best Girl Friend**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kurt picked his head up to glance at the clock on the wall in JFK airport. He had been sitting in terminal three waiting for Rachel's cousins and aunt for 30 minutes now.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier<em>

"...Alright Sydney…..I know, I know…..I will be there in 10." Rachel said into her iphone as she ran around the apartment grabbing the things she would need for her fitting. "I understand…...bye."

Kurt walked into the room just a Rachel hung up after talking to her director. He sat down on the grey couch in the center of the living area, grabbed the T.V. remote and started to flip through channels. Rachel slowly glided over and sat on the sofa next to her best friend. The doe eyed girl then took the remote from her friends hand and flipped the television off. Kurt stared at the tv for a moment and then glanced at his roommate next to him.

"What do you want, Rach?" he said as he got up off the couch and walked into the small kitchen space.

"Well, I dont know if you heard me on the phone but, Sydney needs me to go down to the theater and get one more costume fitting before tonights show." she explained.

"And how does this concern me?" Kurt asked as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Ummm, Blaines flight lands in an hour and i'm supposed to-"

"Dont even finish that sentence. I am not going to pick up your cousin, who i forgot the name of until now, from the airport, and then drive him here without you." Kurt spoke as he walked back over to where Rachel was sitting, "Couldn't you get Mel to do it?"

Rachel sighed and looked at the time on her phone. It read 11:50am. She had to be at the theater in 10 minutes and its 15 minutes away. Sydney was going to kill her. "Kurt, first Melanie is my co-star so she has to be at the fitting too, and second you won't be alone, Blaine's mother, Sydney and his 8-year-old sister, Emma, are coming to stay a few nights as a vacation. Before you say anything, they are staying in a hotel, not here."

"Rachel. Please dont make me pick them up. Re-runs of _Real Housewives _are calling my name." Kurt said in the whiniest baby-voice he could.

"Nope, you are going to do it for me because i am your best friend and you love me. Thier flight lands at 1:00 and they will be getting off at terminal three. Bye, love you!" Rachel said as she walked out the door.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh and feel back onto the couch before slowly mustering up enough energy to pull himself up and into his bedroom to change out of the white tank he had been wearing and into a baby blue v-neck and skinny jeans. He then grabbed his wallet, cell phone, and car keys and walked out the door at exactly 12:15pm.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Now here he was, sitting in a very uncomfortable airport chair, sipping a grande nonfat mocha coffee from Starbucks and swiping through twitter in his iphone. He really wanted to be at home watching middle-aged women throw artificial legs at each other but, noooo, he had to be here waiting for three people who he barely remembered the names of, nevermind what they looked like. All Rachel told him was to look for an adorable kid with a black curly mop on his head and the two ladies accompanying him.

"Flight 15 from Phoenix, Arizona has just landed and passengers will be departing shortly." a voice over the intercom informed the waiting area.

Kurt's phone vibrated as he stood up. He unlocked it to find Rachel had sent him a picture of Blaine, his mom, and his sister from about 6 years ago, since he knew Emma was 8 now. He locked his phone, slid it into his pocket, and walked over to the gate where the passengers of flight 15 were going to be leaving the plane.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderberry reached up and grabbed his little sisters carry on Strawberry Shortcake bag of the shelf above the seats.<p>

"Thanks Blainey! Straw appreciates it, i know she does." the girl said as she scooted out of the three seater where she, her mom and older brother had been sitting during their ride from the family's home in Chandler, Arizona.

"Anytime EmBear." Blaine responded. Truth was, Blaine usually would be ignoring his little sister completely, but he was still astonished he even got into NYADA. It wasn't that he was a bad singer but that during his junior and senior years of high school, his grades were not all that great. Blaine came out when he was a freshman. No, not came out, fell out. Blaine's best friend Ann Caroline, or AC, had an older brother that liked to eavesdrop to his little sisters conversations with her friends and he was listening when Blaine came out to her. While AC gave Blaine the biggest hug in the universe, her dick of a brother told the entire population of the sunshine state, via twitter, that 'his little sisters boyfriend, Blaine Anderberry was a flaming fag.' Even Blaine's mother found out that way and that was not his cup of tea. He didn't talk to Ann Caroline for a week, not that it was her fault, but he didn't know what to do.

Blaine was heavily bullied for freshman and sophomore year.

During the summer between Sophomore and Junior year Blaine decided he didn't want to be a victim anymore so, he got multiple piercings and tattoos, started listening to heavy metal music, stopped singing show tunes, and ignored anything his mom and sister said. He also made it seem like he would bang anything within 20 feet of him, but truthfully he was still a virgin and had only been kissed by AC in 8th grade when they both 'wanted to get it over with.'

You could say know that Blaine was a full on 'bad boy'.

"Blaine, do not say anything rude to Rachel's friend when we see him." Blaines mom spoke as they exited the terminal leading into the waiting area.

As, soon as they stepped out Blaine's mother glanced around the room.

"Rachel sent me a picture of her friend." his mom said pulling out her phone, "his name is Kurt Hummel."

"She is probably dating him. She calls all her boyfriends her 'friends'." Blaine said while making air quotes. He looked around the room, taking in the New York style and his eyes landed on the most gorgeous boy ever. Boy?, no man ever. He was standing up against the wall scrolling through his iphone in the most tight skinny jeans ever. Like, how did a pair of legs even fit in there? The boy glanced up from his phone and shot him the most beautiful Blaine had ever seen. blaine smiled back and gave a small wave before his mother spoke again.

"Oh there he is." Blaines mom said as she grabbed Emma's hand and started walking in the direction of the god like man.

Oh _God_ no.

"Hi, are you Kurt?"

"Oh, hey. You three must be Sydney, Blaine and Emma, right?" the boy, Kurt, answered seeming a little flustered.

"Correct"

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as passengers poured off the plane terminal, and glanced down at his phone. A few minutes later he looked up to see a very hot guy staring right at him. This guy had a slave tattoo on his left arm, a few piercings in each ear, and eyebrow ring, and snake bites on his bottom lip. He was also wearing ripped jeans, biker boots and a leather vest over a black t-shirt. Kurt flashed a smile at him and the guy smiled and waved back.<p>

"Hi, are you Kurt?" a woman whom Kurt didn't recognize asked him.

"Oh, hey." Kurt said reaizing they woman was Rachels aunt. He then saw that the guy he was just eye fucking was right behind the woman holding a small girls hand. "You three must be Sydney, Blaine and Emma, right?"

"Correct" the really hot guy answered as he stuck his hand out for Kurt to shake, "you must be Kurt."

"And you must be Blaine. Welcome to New York, your soon to be home away from home." Kurt replied with maybe too much enthusiasm.

And both boys thought at the same time, thank you Rachel.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review, I love to hear from you guys!

-CC


End file.
